


The Courtship Of Catherine's Father

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a writer and a widower is making a life for himself and his daughter. One day he meets Dean Winchester and his life is never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship Of Catherine's Father

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the real Sylvia is happy with the fictional one.

### He who takes the child by the hand, takes the parent by the heart. Proverb

#### Late April

Castiel sighed deeply as the movers stacked the last of the boxes into the large condo. It had been three weeks since Abigail had died, and he couldn’t bear to remain in the home they had shared, a home that had ultimately been unhappy. He hated moving Catherine, but the move, just a few blocks away from their home insured he and his daughter would remain in the same neighborhood they’d both grown to love. 

Four-year-old Catherine had been unusually quiet since Abigail had died. She’d also witnessed the full out fight Castiel had had with Abigail’s sister, Angie. She’d wanted to take Catherine home with her and raise her with her two children. That was something Castiel would never allow. As Angie lived around the corner from their old home, that was just one more reason to move. Even the tiniest bit of distance would be a very good thing.

The loud buzzer startled Castiel. He ran to answer it and was pleased to hear Gabriel’s voice. Gabe had promised he’d be over to help unpack, but he wasn’t always the most reliable person Castiel knew. Work often interfered in his personal plans. He buzzed his brother in and went to wait for him in the hallway.

Gabriel was dressed to work in jeans and an old tee shirt. If Castiel was surprised to see him carrying an overnight bag, he kept it to himself. “Good news, Castiel,” he smirked. “I took the whole week off, so you’re stuck with me.”

Smiling inwardly, Castiel played his part and responded, “What did I ever do to deserve that?”

“I haven’t a clue, little brother. Did the new stuff get here yet?” Gabriel inquired.

“Not yet, but Catherine’s sleeping bag can be easily unpacked if it doesn’t come,” Castiel teased. “You’ll love it; it’s got three Disney princesses on it.”

Gabriel grinned and walked past his brother into the condo.

Castiel eyed the seemingly endless, neatly labeled boxes and hoped the furniture wouldn’t get there until he cleared out some of the mess. As Angie had insisted that the dining room set and the bedroom furniture belonged in her family, Castiel had just given her the furniture rather than argue. He’d never liked the bedroom furniture anyway. Angie had also insisted the good china and crystal glasses were hers as well as some of the artwork that had adorned their walls. He’d given her the fussy china and two paintings that he despised. He then reminded her that Catherine was entitled to have some of her mother’s belongings and kicked her out of the house, informing her that she had two days to pick up her crap before he threw it out.

Castiel wasn’t proud that he’d lost his temper with Angie yet again, but the woman was an abrasive, greedy harpy. Her assumption that she’d be better at raising his daughter still rankled. He was pretty sure the only reason she wanted Catherine in the first place was to get the child support that would come along with her. And access to her trust fund. Certainly Angie’s husband had no problems living off her money. That she’d first raised the issue of custody the day he’d buried Abigail was something that still had the capacity to enrage him. No matter the state of their marriage, Abigail had once been a good friend.

Gabriel, acting as Castiel’s lawyer, had already locked down Catherine’s trust fund. It was now untouchable by anyone other than him or Catherine when she came of age. Once he’d told Angie, her face soured more than usual while she again told him that he wasn’t a fit father and she’d already spoken to her own lawyer in a bid to get custody.

Castiel laughed in her face. He calmly wished her the best of luck, while telling her he thought it was great that she had thousands of dollars to piss away on an issue she had no hope of winning. Gabriel had promised that he’d tie her up in court until Catherine was eighteen. As he had earned his well-deserved reputation for being a vicious, cutthroat son of a bitch, Castiel was confident Angie would back off. But, he knew he didn’t have it in him to forgive her.

“Cassie,” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers in his younger brother’s face. “I’ve set up an appointment with a therapist for Catherine, but I think you could benefit from a few sessions also.”

“Why, because I zoned out a bit? It’s normal when you lose someone close to you,” Castiel retorted.

“I know, Cassie,” Gabriel replied. “But you don’t have that luxury. You have a child. Just promise me you’ll think about it.”

“I’ll think about it, but that’s no guarantee I’ll see anyone.”

“That’s all I can ask. How long do you have before you have to go back to work?”

Castiel scrubbed his face before answering. “My editor said I could have as much time as I need. I’ve already turned in six articles, so I’ve got some leeway. I finished the edit on my latest book a week before Abigail died. So, again, I’ve got some leeway.”

“Maybe you can stay a little closer to home for your next book,” Gabriel suggested. He had acted as Castiel’s lawyer for the original three-book deal and then had negotiated for each individual book. 

He was extremely proud of the younger man. His baby brother had just finished his sixth book, and the previous five had all been huge best sellers. There was no reason to think his latest book wouldn’t also be a best seller. It wasn’t often that travel books were, but Castiel incorporated lost or unknown history, and local mysteries and legends into his travel series and combined that with the best, hippest places to eat and stay for every budget. It took him a year to write and research each book and he spent an average of three months in each country he wrote about.

“I was thinking about doing New York. I’d have to be gone during the day sometimes, but I’m going to put that off for a few months. I want to get Catherine settled and maybe find her a nanny,” Castiel agreed. 

“Cool. You know I’ll be here for whatever you need, don’t you?” Gabriel asked, all of his snark and mocking attitude gone for the moment.

“I do, Gabriel. You’ve always been there for me. Even when no one else was,” Castiel replied, alluding to their difficult, shared past.

“Okay. Enough with the mushy talk. I have two questions. Where’s my beautiful niece and where do you want me to start?”

“I left Catherine with my former next door neighbor for the day, and you can start unpacking the kitchen boxes. I’m going to set up Catherine’s room,” Castiel said, walking down the hallway to the second largest of the four bedrooms. The Master bedroom was set apart at the opposite end of the hallway and Castiel would take care of his things after Catherine’s room was done.

By the time the furniture arrived, the two men had put a sizable dent into the boxes. And when Castiel picked up Catherine he was able to bring her back to a completed bedroom and an apartment that wasn’t a total wreck. They ordered a pizza for dinner and fell into bed exhausted.

Over the next week, Castiel and Gabriel made the spacious apartment a home. Art and pictures were displayed, and every belonging found a home. Catherine was mostly content with her Disney movies and large collection of books and dolls. She had no time to sit and brood, as Gabriel was purposely silly in order to make her laugh. When he finally left, both father and daughter keenly felt his absence.

It was the first time since Abigail’s death that Castiel wasn’t making arrangements or dealing with company. The mechanics of death were needed distractions, but he now had to face his new life and he was floundering. In a bid to distract Catherine, he and his daughter were playing a rousing game of Candy Land and discussing what they wanted to do for dinner when the doorbell rang.

Peeking through the peephole, Castiel saw a woman and a small girl. “May I help you?” he asked once the door was opened.

Beaming, the woman thrust a tote bag into his hands. “Hi, I’m Sylvia Giorgetti and this is my daughter Jordan. We wanted to give you some time to settle in before we welcomed you to the building. I made you a meatloaf and an apple pie.” 

Castiel eyed the short, curvy African American woman and her small daughter with her head of riotous dark blonde curls and impish grin and smiled. “Can I offer you a cup of coffee?” he asked, inviting his neighbors in.

Sylvia accepted, prodding her shy, just turned five year old inside. She took in as much of the apartment as she could, impressed that the single father seemed to have the whole housework thing under control. She didn’t think her husband would be anywhere near as successful.

Castile introduced himself and Catherine, made coffee and poured out two small glasses of milk, slicing up the apple pie for the two children before sitting and beginning the slow process of making a new friend.

Catherine gobbled up the pie, waiting impatiently for Jordan to do the same. When the older girl had finished, she grabbed her hand, dragging her into her room to play. The two adults watched the byplay with amusement in their eyes.

“Catherine seems quite outgoing,” Sylvia noted.

“Generally she is. She lost her mother a month ago and she’s been - - more quiet than usual. Jordan is the first child she’s met since we moved in,” Castiel explained, wanting to get the ‘my wife died’ conversation out of the way.

Surprisingly, Sylvia gave him a sad little smile, but didn’t ask any of the rude questions Castiel had been subject to when people found out he was a widower. He chalked it up to community gossip, figuring the entire building already knew of his circumstances. 

“This side of the neighborhood has a lot of kids, but unfortunately, this particular condo complex doesn’t have a lot of kids Jordan and Catherine’s age. There’s just one other boy and he’s six; every other kid is under two or over eight,” Sylvia brought him up to speed. 

Castiel sat and talked and began to learn about each other, finding connections in their mutual love of music and history. When he confessed he was the C. Novak responsible for the unique series of travel books, Sylvia acted like a giggly fangirl for five minutes until she noticed Castiel blushing. “I’m sorry, Castiel. It’s just that you’re C. Novak!”

Resigned, Castiel sighed. “I know, Sylvia. I just don’t understand why anyone would think I’m anything special. It isn’t like I’m a movie star, I research and write for a living.”

Sylvia eyed him suspiciously. “I always wondered why there was no author photo on your book jackets, or any book signings.”

“The publisher wanted the first book to be about the country without making me more important than the materiel,” he recalled. “I never saw a reason to include a photograph. The publisher was right the first time. And after the first book signing, I refused to do any more of them.”

“I bet,” Sylvia grinned. “What happened?”

It was Castiel’s turn to eye Sylvia suspiciously. “It was a total disaster. One minute I was signing a book and the next there were dozens of women demanding my attention,” he confessed, confusion writ large upon his face.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, Castiel, but you’re a very good looking man. Add the ‘touch-me-not’ aura and the brains, and I’m not surprised women were throwing themselves at you,” Sylvia said.

Castiel blushed again and seemed to be at a loss for words. Sylvia took pity on him and began telling him about her detective husband, Angelo. Two hours passed swiftly, more quickly than either of them had expected. Sylvia corralled a crying Jordan and left while Castiel was dealing with a crying Catherine. Neither girl was happy about being separated.

~*~

Catherine and Jordan became inseparable over the next few months. It became a familiar sight in the building and in the neighborhood to see the two girls together. Catherine’s long, sleek dark hair and pale skin offset by sapphire blue eyes were a good foil for Jordan’s warm olive complexion, dark brown eyes, and curly dark blonde hair. 

Their daughter’s friendship forced Sylvia and Castiel together. On this side of Stonewood Park, with its diverse population, their differences didn’t stand out all that much. The area from which Castiel had moved, Oakwood Park, an area filled with expensive single family homes and families that consisted of a father, mother, and children, the same could not be said. Castiel was a now a single father and Sylvia was a black woman married to one of their own with a biracial child. They got looks wherever they went.

Sylvia was used to it, but Castiel was often heard complaining about the rudeness of his former neighbors. That served to end most of the looks, which he read as disapproving. No one had the courage to actually say anything, for which Castiel was glad. He had a temper and had no wish to vent it on some bored housewife who didn’t know any better.

It was this, more than anything else that sent Castiel and Sylvia further afield. Once Jordan was finished with preschool, they often hopped on the A train and spent the day in the city exploring museums. Or, they loaded the kids and all the stuff they needed for the girls into Castiel’s car and took advantage of the numerous parks and activities geared for children on Long Island. 

The summer passed all too quickly for Castiel. He had mixed feelings about Catherine starting school. He’d enjoyed this respite from grief and work, but he knew it was time to get back to work. His fingers had been itching to write. With the help of a therapist, Catherine was handling her mother’s death in an age appropriate manner and was well on her way to recovery. It helped that she had a supportive father. Frequent visits from Gabriel helped ease her fear of losing her remaining parent. And, Sylvia was there as a warm and constant presence in her life.

The girls insisted on shopping for their school supplies together. They were both sad that they wouldn’t be in the same school, but it was only for a year. Jordan was starting kindergarten and Catherine would be attending the local preschool for two and a half hours per day. Which left Castiel in something of a bind. There was no way he could write with such a short window of time. He needed childcare, but he was reluctant to turn Catherine over to just anyone.

Sylvia was the obvious answer. The problem was he didn’t know if he would be insulting her and Angelo with the offer of the job. For all his success and good looks, Castiel was socially awkward to the point that many thought him odd. Time was running out, though.

A week before school started, Castiel invited Sylvia and Angelo over for dinner. It was rare that he entertained, which only served to make him more nervous about broaching the subject of a job with Sylvia and Angelo. He invited Gabriel over as well, pleading that he remain on his best behavior. His brother, for all his faults, was an excellent judge of character, and was at ease with people in a way that Castiel was not.

Gabriel had never held it over his head that he’d ignored his advice and married Abigail. Castiel always thought it was the knowledge that Gabriel had been right that had held his tongue. Or, perhaps it was that Castiel had been the only member of their family who had defied their father and stayed in touch with Gabriel after he’d left in supposed shame and disgrace. 

Castiel was a good cook, but he didn’t want to worry about timing dishes and serving, so he decided on pizza for the girls and Thai for the adults. He swung by the bakery and bought more baked goods than needed in the hope that the bounty would satisfy even Gabriel’s obscenely strong sweet tooth. He also picked up a six-pack of Angelo’s favorite beer. He had plenty of wine in the wine cabinet, including Sylvia and Gabriel’s favorites.

By the time six o’clock rolled around, Castiel had things well in hand; the beer was cold, the chilled white wine was decanted, and the red wine had been breathing for the appropriate amount of time. The dining room table was set, along with the small table in Catherine’s room that he promised her and Jordan as a special treat. His guests were in the living room, each with a glass of wine or beer, talking and laughing. The food was due to be delivered in forty-five minutes, so Castiel joined his guests.

Once the Thai Pad Noodles and three different curries had been eaten, the four adults were still talking and laughing. Castiel was preparing himself to clean the table and start a pot of coffee when Gabriel got to the point he couldn’t. 

“So, I don’t think Castiel is ever going to ask, so I’ll do it for him,” Gabriel began, looking directly at Sylvia. “He’d like to hire you to watch Catherine; seven fifty a week before taxes, you pick her up after Pre-k, help her with homework, and keep her till five or six, Monday through Friday,” he detailed. “Oh, and you do the food shopping and prepare dinner and lunch.”

Castiel looked mortified. “G – G,” he stuttered.

“Did I hit all the salient points, Cassie?” 

“Yes,” Castiel bit out, glaring at his brother.

Sylvia and Angelo looked at each other, having an entire conversation. Gabriel and Castiel observed their silent communication and then had their own silent conversation. They were very close, but neither of them had ever seen a married couple do this; their parent’s marriage was stormy despite what they showed the world, and Castiel never reached such a level of intimacy with Abigail. Even if she had lived, he knew they would never have achieved that level of intimacy.

“Yes, I definitely want the job,” Sylvia smiled.

“Angelo, are you good with this?” Castiel asked.

“Considering that she was gonna take a job at the supermarket, hell yeah. We’ve sort of been fighting about it. I really don’t want her working in the neighborhood, she’s taken enough shit,” Angelo answered.

~*~

Castiel finished the latest book he’d been contracted to write a month before Catherine’s first year of school was over. Much to his and his publisher’s surprise, he got three books out of his research. So much of what he had in the way of research pertained to families and children, he split the New York City book, writing one for adults and a second for families with kids. He had enough material to write a third travel book for families about Long Island. He also managed to write an article every two or three weeks for the men’s magazine he was contracted to. The articles were always topical, relevant, and filled with his biting wit and insightful views.

Castiel wouldn’t have been able to complete one book without Sylvia’s contribution to his life. While he was immersed in his writing, she took care of the cooking, shopping, overseeing his cleaning service, making sure he was informed of and then attended Catherine’s school events, and every other detail, small and large that he would have put aside as unimportant. 

But, her most important contribution was her helping Castiel to raise Catherine. She was a positive, loving influence on his daughter, and it was clear that she loved Catherine nearly as much as she loved her own daughter, Jordan. With her levelheaded attitude, loving discipline, and unconditional love, Catherine bloomed. 

As per his usual work habits, Castiel would be taking the next several months off as he contemplated his next book. He scoured the Internet, filing away interesting articles. He didn’t know where his next book would take him, but it wasn’t something he worried about. 

The one thing he had worried about was something that had never come to pass. When he’d hired Sylvia, he’d been concerned that the change in their relationship would affect their friendship. But, she still argued with him, still spoke her mind in her outspoken and blunt way, and didn’t defer to Castiel in any significant way. She never pulled any of her punches when talking with him, and if she thought Castiel was wrong, she never hesitated to say so. The things that had drawn him to her remained the same despite the fact that she now worked for him. 

Several weeks into his hiatus, Castiel had a much larger, albeit an amusing problem to deal with. Catherine had taken it into her head that her father should not be alone anymore. They couldn’t go out without her approaching attractive men and women to introduce to Castiel. It was embarrassing trying to explain to people that no, he hadn’t put his daughter up to propositioning perfect strangers. Worse were the interested looks Castiel received from far too many of the people Catherine approached.

Castiel tried over and over to explain to Catherine just why she couldn’t ask strangers to date him, but she only gave him a puzzled look, saying, “But, Daddy. You have to date if you want to get married.”

Telling her that he had no interest in remarrying didn’t do any good, so he enlisted Sylvia’s help. Blushing his way through his explanation, Castiel thought Sylvia would understand. Her reaction was typical he supposed. She laughed. Long and hard. She laughed until the tears rolled down her face, clenching her abused stomach muscles.

But in the end she agreed to have a talk with Catherine. Whatever she said seemed to have gotten through as his daughter stopped approaching strangers asking them if they wanted to date her daddy. Now all she did was to point out attractive people to him. This was easily dealt with, as a soft noise of agreement seemed to make her happy.

~*~

Two weeks before school ended, Castiel had found an interesting article that sparked something in him. A man involved in a bad car accident claimed an angel saved him. The man in question was in his late forties, a straight-laced banker and family man. He wasn’t drunk or on drugs at the time of the accident, and although his story opened him up to ridicule, he insisted it was true. Digging a little deeper, Castiel found the man wasn’t overly religious, only attended church once or twice a year, didn’t hold strong political views, and had never had any mental health issues. He had three kids, a wife he loved, a job that he did well, and owned two dogs. There was absolutely nothing that stuck out about this guy, until the accident.

Castiel was forty pages into his first novel when school ended. He’d reached the point in his novel where he was stuck; he knew where he wanted to go with it, but that meant opening his life up to speculation that would mean questions he was not ready to deal with. Setting his writing aside, Castiel decided to focus on the long stretch of the upcoming summer months.

~*~

Sylvia asked Castiel to take Jordan the first Saturday after school ended. Angelo’s partner was moving into the complex and a half dozen or so of their coworkers were coming to help out. Sylvia would be providing the food, and knew from previous experience she’d need a lot of it.

Castiel thought a picnic in the park would be fun and keep the girls out of Sylvia’s way for a good part of the day. He made sandwiches, picked out a variety of snacks, juice boxes, bottles of water, and wet ones, packing it all into a large carryall. He had a blanket, balls, jump ropes, and a first aid kit in the car.

The girls in a small show of independence wanted to take the elevator down by themselves. Castiel allowed it knowing that the courtyard would be busy this time of day and he would only be a minute or so behind them.

~*~

Dean Winchester backed the U-haul truck into his assigned parking spot and grinned at his brother, Sammy. “Home, sweet, home. So, what do you think, little brother?”

“I don’t know, Dean. It seems pretty quiet here. I pictured you in a more hip neighborhood like Williamsburg.”

“I’m a detective, Sammy, not a fancy ass lawyer like you. I got a great deal on a two bedroom condo, and I get enough excitement on the job,” Dean snapped. “I don’t mind quiet on my down time.”

“That isn’t what I meant, Dean. And, as soon as I get a job, I can start paying you back,” Sam said quietly. Money was a definite sore spot for him. Dean had just finished up his Associate’s Degree when their parents died twelve years ago. Dean had put aside any future college plans and had taken a job as a police officer in their small Kansas town. He then raised Sam and helped put him through college and law school. It had taken a bit longer than expected because there were times Sam had to work rather than go to school. He was now twenty-eight and had just passed the bar and was anxious to start working and get out on his own. Dean had moved to New York a year ago when the opportunity for a promotion and a substantial pay raise arose.

“You don’t owe me a dime, Sammy. It was my responsibility. You just make sure you find a job that’s gonna make you happy.” Dean said.

With that, Dean grabbed a duffle that sat between them and swung out of the truck. He called Angelo to let him know he was there. The other guys were due in about an hour. He looked up just in time to see a small body hurtling his way.

Dean dropped his duffle and caught the tiny girl before she could crash into him and get hurt. “Hey, what do I have here? A fairy princess?”

“Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean! That’s Catherine, silly,” Jordan laughed, holding her arms up to be lifted into his arms.

Catherine’s blue eyes had widened in fear until Jordan identified Dean as a friend and not a stranger. Dean picked up Jordan. “Now I’ve got two pretty princesses,” he exclaimed.

“You’re silly, Uncle Dean,” Jordan giggled.

“No I’m not. You’re silly,” Dean gave the expected reply. He noticed a dark haired man exit the building looking with alarm in his direction. Catherine’s father he guessed.

He put the two girls down and Jordan ran over to the man. “Are we ready for our picnic?”

“Yes, Jordan, we’re almost ready to go. Is that man your friend?” Castiel asked.

“No silly, he’s my Uncle Dean,” she explained.

Dean closed the distance between the man and himself and was immediately captivated by beautiful blue eyes. He thrust his hand out. “Hi. I’m Dean Winchester, Angelo’s partner.” He felt Sammy’s presence by his side. “And this very tall guy is my brother, Sam.”

Castiel nodded at Sam and shook the offered hand. “I’m Castiel Novak and you’ve just met my daughter, Catherine.”

“Castiel,” Dean repeated. “That’s an unusual name. Does it mean anything in particular?”

“My parents were quite religious and named all of us after angels. Castiel is the angel of Thursday,” Castiel explained.

“Does that mean if I catch you on a Thursday I get to keep you?” Dean flirted, smiling to himself when he saw Castiel’s confusion. The word charming came to mind. Along with hot and fuckable. Although he thought Castiel’s confusion was adorable, he didn’t want this very attractive man to be uncomfortable. “Will you be at Sylvia’s later?” he asked, changing the subject and taking the focus off Castiel.

“I’m not sure,” Castiel said. “My brother is coming over and Sylvia will have quite enough to deal with without having to deal with Gabriel.”

Angelo, who had caught the tail end of Castiel and Dean’s conversation jumped in. “Don’t be ridiculous, Castiel. Of course you’re coming. We can handle Gabe.”

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” Castiel said, reluctance clear in his voice.

Jordan gave her father a swift hug and walked to Castiel’s car, holding Catherine’s hand. The three men watched Castiel and the children pull out of the parking lot.

“What’s his story?” Dean demanded.

“Castiel? He’s a widower and a writer,” Angelo replied.

“Is he dating anyone?”

Angelo smirked. “Just your type, huh?”

“We-eell,” Dean drew out the word, “he is very attractive.” 

“Just don’t fuck with his head, Winchester. He’s a good guy.”

~*~

Castiel took a ball and two jump ropes into the playground and let the girls go do what they wanted. He sat on a bench away from the other people, mostly moms, and thought about his encounter with Dean Winchester.

He didn’t think the other man was making fun of him, but he wasn’t completely sure. Dean was a stunning, self assured and confident man. That much was apparent even with the briefest of encounters. He couldn’t understand why a man like that would be flirting with _him_ though. He’d been uncomfortable, but flattered deep down inside. He’d also been excited even deeper down inside. 

He let the girls play and set up the picnic when they got hungry and pretended that he was paying attention to them when his mind was wholly preoccupied with Dean Winchester and his damn green eyes framed by lush lashes that should be illegal.

~*~

Catherine and Jordan were exhausted when they got home, as was Castiel. He’d kept them out as long as possible. The girls were filthy as well. Castiel insisted they shower before they did anything else. When they were done, he showered and then put two bottles of wine in gift bags to bring over to Angelo and Sylvia’s later. He called Gabriel, telling him about the changed plans for dinner, and instructing him to pick up a cake or a pie and whatever other crap he wanted to shove in his mouth. 

The girls were in Catherine’s bedroom drawing quietly, so Castiel sat in front of the TV and fell asleep. He startled awake when his doorbell rang and reluctantly got ready to go to Angelo and Sylvia’s.

~*~

Castiel and Gabriel were warmly welcomed and introduced around. Dean, taking Angelo’s advice to heart, was polite to Castiel, but decided not to flirt so blatantly, at least not in front of a crowd of people. He was aware of where Castiel was at all times, however; his eyes tracked him no matter what he was doing.

Gabriel, always comfortable in a crowd, whether he knew everyone or not, spent time talking to everyone before zeroing in on Sam and then monopolizing him for the rest of the night. It didn’t stop him from noticing the interest Dean was showing his brother.

Castiel spent the evening in a state of anxiety wondering when or even if, Dean would start flirting again. He didn’t know if he hoped he would or wouldn’t. He spent much of the evening chatting with Sylvia, whom he was comfortable with, and sipping on more wine than was good for him.

~*~

Gabriel announced he was spending the night after he’d read his niece a bedtime story and tucked her in. Yawning loudly he flopped on Castiel’s comfortable couch and studied his brother who sat on the other end looking dejected. “It looks like you made a conquest, Cassie. Dean seemed quite… smitten with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gabriel. He barely said two words to me all night.”

“True, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.”

“I’m sure you’re mistaken. What could a man like Dean Winchester possibly see in someone like me?”

“Well, let’s see; you’re a respected author, intelligent, and good looking.”

“I’m also awkward and inexperienced. Believe me, Gabriel, I have nothing to offer a man like Dean.”

Grinning, Gabriel asked, “Are you interested, Cassie?”

“It wouldn’t matter even if I were. I’m, I’m…”

“You’re what, Cassie? You can’t possibly still think that being gay is wrong.”

“Of course not! Our parents might have done a number on me, but they were never able to convince me to hate anyone including myself.”

“Then what’s the problem? Dean doesn’t exactly seem like he’d mind you being inexperienced. Just tell him you’ve never been with a guy.”

Castiel hung his head in an attempt to cover his blush. “It’s not just guys I’m inexperienced with, Gabe,” he mumbled, confessing to a secret he was deeply ashamed of.

“You were married for years, Castiel. How inexperienced can you be? Sex is sex.”

“Abigail and I – it, it was only a handful of times. She wouldn’t let me touch her for - - a very long time. Once she got pregnant, she refused to let me touch her ever again. Don’t forget, her parents were involved in the little cult our father ran. She _did_ take most of what our father preached to heart,” Castiel said bitterly.

“How could I possible forget, Cassie? It was her brother I was caught kissing. You should have seen dad’s face when I told him I was kissing Aaron because Angie wouldn’t give me the time of day,” Gabriel laughed, and paused for a moment, staring at his brother. “You were faithful to her,” Gabriel stated incredulously. 

“Yes, I was, her lack of affection wasn’t her fault. Anyway, the few times we were together was - - uncomfortable for both of us. It wasn’t all that good either. I just didn’t see the point.”

Gabriel leaned over and smacked his brother’s head. “That’s because you’re gay, you ass. That’s why I didn’t want you to marry her if you recall.”

Castiel did. But, at the time he couldn’t admit that he was gay. His relationship with the rest of his family was already strained because he refused to shun Gabriel. In a desperate attempt to maintain his relationship with his family and community, Castiel married Abigail.

It hadn’t worked. Castiel had given in to Abigail’s demands and moved to Oakwood Park to be near her sister. Angie had managed to escape the church and Castiel was Abigail’s way out of the many restrictions Pastor Novak insisted upon. It was also the only way she could get access to the money her grandparents had left her. 

Once Castiel and Abigail announced their intention to leave, they were also shunned. Abigail, despite her desire to leave the church had still absorbed much of the church’s philosophy. She refused to let Gabriel in her home, afraid that his depravity would somehow rub off on her husband. Castiel was again reduced to seeing his brother on the sly.

“Despite everything, I’m glad I did marry her. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have Catherine.”

“That’s the only good thing that came out of it all. You deserve to be happy, though. All I’m saying is, if Dean asks you out, give him a chance,” Gabriel implored.

“I’ll think about it,” Castiel promised. “Do you want to go out to breakfast tomorrow?”

“Can’t. I’m taking Sam out for breakfast. I’m thinking about hiring him. My secretary keeps telling me we need _someone_ in the office who knows how to deal with people. I think he might fit the bill. And, he can do all my research.”

Rising, Castiel said, “Well goodnight then. Call me and let me know how it goes.”

“Night, Cassie.”

~*~

Castiel stirred briefly when he heard Gabriel moving about the apartment, but fell easily back into slumber. Yesterday had been exhausting and he needed the sleep. He awoke again an hour or so later, and completed his morning routine of showering and shaving before dressing. He heard Catherine stirring and was just put up a pot of coffee when his doorbell rang. He was surprised to see Dean standing there with a bag of food. 

“Hey. I thought since your brother stole my brother I could eat breakfast with you and Catherine.”

Unsure of what to say, Castiel just stared. It was Catherine who came to his rescue. Dressed in pink Disney princess pajamas, she’d heard Dean’s comment about breakfast. “I’m starving, Uncle Dean. What did you bring?” 

Taking that as permission, Dean strode confidently into the apartment, following the smell of coffee to the kitchen, Catherine following him. He began unpacking the food. “Let’s see. I’ve got a dozen mini bagels, lox, three kinds of cream cheese, salmon spread, whitefish spread, chopped liver, and herring.”

“Yum. Could you cut me a bagel and pour me some juice?”

And, just like that the small family had a guest for breakfast. Castiel set the table for three, poured coffee and juice and watched while Dean fixed his daughter’s breakfast, looking like it was something he did everyday and had been doing it for years. Castiel was more amused than anything else with the ease in which Dean made himself at home. Catherine also acted as though she’d known Dean her entire life rather than a short twenty-four hours.

Somehow, Dean managed to spend the whole day with the Novak family. Castiel was pouring two glasses of wine before he realized that Dean had come for breakfast and had just never left. The day passed swiftly, and had been filled with good conversation, a few board games and a Yankee’s game in the middle. Dean had been horrified to learn that neither Castiel nor Catherine knew the rules to America’s pastime. He spent the first two innings explaining the finer details to father and daughter, promising them a trip to Yankee Stadium.

~*~

Little did Castiel know, that first Sunday was only the start of an unlikely friendship. Although Dean worked forty to fifty hours per week, it seemed to Castiel that he was always there. He managed to take father and daughter on outings that Castiel and Sylvia somehow hadn’t gotten around to. He took them to the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, Coney Island, the Bronx Zoo, the ferry to Staten Island, on an afternoon cruise that circled the Statue of Liberty, and small restaurants in well known New York neighborhoods. As promised he also treated father and daughter to their first live baseball game, insisting that they eat hotdogs and cheer loudly for the Yankees. He got Castiel tipsy on beer, and bought Catherine any souvenir that caught her pretty blue eyes. And, on the way home, Dean taught them both the words to Take Me Out To The Ballgame.

~*~

By the time Dean had finished his first cup of coffee in Castiel’s kitchen the day after he’d moved in, he knew Cas was different. Used to acting on his instincts and making lightening fast decisions, Dean knew he would do just about anything to keep both Novaks in his life.

He began his campaign to endear himself to Castiel and Catherine with almost military precision. Sylvia had told him that she wholeheartedly approved of his courtship and aided him in any way she could. Dean was caught and bemused by the word courtship. He planned and thought of his pursuit of Castiel as a campaign, but really, courtship was a much better word. 

Dean had never invested this much time in any other perspective lover. If the other person wasn’t interested, Dean simply moved on. He wasn’t vain, but he knew he was a good looking guy, and sex had always come easy for him. Very few women or men ever turned him down. But this wasn’t about sex. Or, not only about sex. Dean sensed the potential for more and he unexpectedly found himself falling in love with Castiel and his daughter.

Six weeks after he’d begun his courtship, he and Angelo were on a case and driving to interview a potential witness to a drive-by shooting. Dean was driving, something he enjoyed and Angelo could live without. 

“Yeah, so, my wife wants to know when you’re going to take Castiel out on a real date,” Angelo drawled.

“I’ll ask him out for this Saturday if Syl will invite Catherine for a sleepover,” Dean laughed slyly. He’d caught the big, muscular man two weeks ago having a tea party with his daughter and her best friend. Seeing him with his blond buzz cut and massive hands wrapped around a tiny plastic teacup had sent Dean into near hysterical laughter. Angelo was happily whipped by the females in his life and Dean sort of loved him for it.

Angelo’s response was to whip out his phone and call his wife to set it up.

~*~

Dean called Castiel after he’d already agreed to allow Catherine to spend the night at her friend’s house on Saturday.

“Hey, Cas, you want to catch dinner on Saturday?” he asked innocently.

Castiel quickly agreed and Dean hung up grinning widely.

~*~

Dean rejected plan after plan and restaurant after restaurant for Saturday night until he remembered Sam’s first sleepover. Their mother had dropped him off at three in the afternoon and Dean had been thrilled silly not to have his kid brother up his ass. If he thought it curious that his parents didn’t get undressed for bed at their usual time, he chalked it up to adults being weird. The only person who’d been surprised when the phone rang at eleven had been Dean. A tearful Sammy had been ushered back home and safely tucked into his bed. His dad had warned Dean in a harsh whisper that he wasn’t to make fun of Sammy the next day.

Dean now thought that no matter how much Catherine loved Jordan and Sylvia, she might not make it to the sleep part of the sleepover. He decided to bring dinner to Castiel and have an indoor picnic. He picked up the phone and ordered orzo’s with grilled shrimp, spinach salad, and three sandwiches made with French bread; one with turkey and avocado, one with prosciutto and fresh mozzarella, and one with smoked ham, Brie, and avocado from the local gourmet deli. He’d pick up a small cheesecake and fresh fruit for dessert along with a good bottle of champagne. 

~*~

Castiel tried to contain Catherine’s excitement for her first sleepover as Saturday drew nearer. He pushed his own excitement down, telling himself over and over that it wasn’t a date, just two friends having a meal together. But, he too, was almost unbearably excited for Saturday to get here. It would be the first time he and Dean would spend together without Catherine being present.

The week first crept, and then sped by, as time often does. Catherine had a brand new overnight bag packed to overflowing by Friday morning to go up the hallway. She’d talked Castiel into buying a small makeup kit geared for little girls along with two sparkly tiaras and enough Hello Kitty barrettes for herself and Jordan. Castiel gave in to everything wanting to make her happy. Catherine didn’t ask for much, so when she did ask for something, he was inclined to say yes. 

When Saturday finally arrived, Catherine insisted on walking down the hall by herself. He watched from his doorway as she lugged her overstuffed bag, feeling like she’d just taken one more step toward growing up and away from him. He was both proud and a little sad.

It was eleven in the morning and Castiel had six hours to fill until dinner with Dean.

~*~

Sam had been making fun of Dean all week, teasing him about finally asking Castiel out on a date after six long weeks and asking him over and over what he was going to wear and if he was going to get his nails done.

Dean ignored it all and he had no intention of telling his brother that he had picked out his outfit days ago. Or that he intended on shaving as late in the day as possible. Or that he hadn’t explicitly told Castiel that this was a date. Or that he planned on kissing Castiel tonight and he was more nervous about this potential kiss then he’d been since his first kiss when he was twelve. 

~*~

Dean couldn’t wait until five and rang Castiel’s doorbell at four thirty. He’d rolled the sleeves of the pale green shirt that he knew brought out the green of his eyes half way up his forearms, and it was neatly tucked into a pair of black chinos that hugged his ass. He was loaded down with the food, utensils and cutlery, the champagne chilling in a bucket of ice, and a large blanket. He smiled sheepishly when Cas opened the door.

“I’m a little early.”

Castiel looked confused when he saw all that Dean had with him. “I thought we were going to have dinner.”

“Yeah, about that… It’s just that I remembered Sammy’s first sleepover and how it didn’t last all that long. And then I remembered that I’ve taken you to all my favorite restaurants and I didn’t want to just pick a place,” he rambled. “So, I thought we could have a picnic. If you want to,” Dean finished.

“That sounds wonderful. I admit I was a little nervous about leaving Catherine. It’s the first time she’s slept anywhere but home,” Cas answered, a wide smile splitting his face.

Dean’s eyes roamed Castiel appreciatively. The dark blue shirt made his eyes seem bluer than ever and the neatly pressed jeans showed off his toned runner’s legs. “The floor or the dining room table?” Dean asked with a nod to his bags.

“Dean? Is – is this supposed to be a date?”

A guilty look crossed Dean’s face. “Only if you want it to be, Cas.”

“I think I would like that very much. And since you’ve brought a picnic, I think we should eat on the floor,” he decided.

“Awesome!” Dean moved the coffee table off to the side and spread the plush blanket. He unloaded the food, the plates and bowls and the plastic forks and spoons on the coffee table and laid out the food, all neatly packaged. The sandwiches had been cut in quarters so they could be shared. He had cut up the fruit and put it in a large Tupperware. He’d gone a little overboard because when he’d gone to pick up the food, the fruit had all looked so fresh and tempting. He’d spent thirty minutes picking the ripest plums, peaches, berries, apricots, and grapes he could find. He also had a container of freshly made blue cheese dressing with which Cas loved to smother his salad.

Castiel had disappeared while Dean was laying out their meal and came out with his arms loaded with nearly every pillow in the house. “The best thing about an indoor picnic is no bugs and we get to be comfortable,” he said, piling the pillows against the couch.

“Sit, I’ll fix your plate,” Dean ordered. “What do you want to start with; salad, pasta and shrimp, or the sandwiches?”

“Pasta and shrimp,” Cas decided happily.

The two men ate and sipped at their champagne. Dean laughed often and well at Castiel’s dry, biting commentary of current events and the world at large. Dean enjoyed watching his blue eyes flash in amusement and his lean frame relaxing against the pillows as they ate.

When neither of them could eat another bite, Dean put the plates on the coffee table and scooted closer to Cas. He saw a faint blush rising in his cheeks, and heard Castiel’s sharp intake of breath. 

He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over Castiel’s. Encouraged when Cas didn’t pull away, Dean deepened the kiss, gratified when he felt arms snaking around him. Dean would have been satisfied with a kiss. It had been what he planned. His intentions of taking things slowly with Castiel were all part of his strategy. He didn’t want Cas for a day or a weekend. 

Castiel had something else in mind. Their gentle kiss caught fire and became passionate. Cas dragged Dean on top of him as their kiss deepened further. Dean’s hands snaked through soft hair and he hardened, gloating when he felt a matching hardness against him.

He felt his shirt being yanked out of his pants and Castiel’s hands fumbling at the buttons. Panting, he broke off the kiss. “Slow down, babe. We’ve got all night.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for weeks, Dean. And I’ve wanted to touch you since the first moment I saw you,” Cas growled.

“Well, I wish you would’ve said something. I’d have taken you to bed the day we met,” Dean laughed.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a little socially awkward.”

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Dean replied, “I noticed. It just makes you more attractive as far as I’m concerned.”

Castiel followed Dean’s hands, his eyes greedy for the flesh that was slowly being exposed. He stood and removed his own clothing, smirking when Dean’s breathing sped up.

“I didn’t come here expecting this tonight,” Dean said as he removed the rest of his clothing, lay down, and urged Castiel on top of him. “You have such awesome ideas,” he grinned, drawing Cas into a deep kiss.

Dean’s hands stroked and caressed heated flesh as Castiel thrust against the hard body beneath him. Sweat soon slicked their way. Dean flipped them over wanting to taste the man writhing sensuously against him. 

He studied Castiel’s face; his head throw back in wanton pleasure, the cords of his neck standing out. Kissing his way down, Dean pressed sucking kisses along Cas’ lithe body, stopping to suckle at small, pebbled nipples. An explosion of salt burst in his mouth making him crave more.

He slid further down Castiel’s body, lapping at the sticky trails left by his leaking cock. Dean took a moment to admire the hard, uncut cock tempting him beyond reason. It was beautiful; thick and straight with a fat, flared head. He couldn’t wait to have it inside his mouth, inside his ass, but that would have to wait. They were both too close.

He felt Cas tugging him back up. Castiel’s pupils were blown, leaving his eyes black encircled with a thin ring of dark blue. Sweat dewed his face and his generous mouth was curved into a smile. “I want to see you,” he bit out.

“Yeah, no problem, Cas,” Dean agreed. He took them both in hand and began stroking with a little twist, relishing Castiel’s deep moans. He held off, wanting to see Cas in the throes of ecstasy. 

Dean felt Castiel tense and stiffen and then felt him coming into his hand. The sight of Cas coming triggered his own orgasm and he gentled them both through the aftermath, holding his lover until their breathing slowed and evened out.

The two men basked until thirst forced Dean up to pour the last of the champagne, which they both drank greedily. Cas was unexpectedly shy, but his grin was a welcome sight for Dean. He’d vowed to go slow and sex had not been part of his plans for the evening. 

“I’m starving. You want some cheesecake?” Dean asked.

“Maybe a small piece, after some more pasta,” Castiel answered.

The two men ate, and then cleaned up, chatting easily. They watched some television in between kisses. When Castiel suggested Dean spend the night, it felt as right and as natural as everything else in their relationship. 

~*~

Over the next months, Castiel felt energized in a way that he’d never before experienced. He got more done and felt better, waking to each day excited and optimistic. It became nearly impossible to keep his hands off Dean and they spent most nights making love, then sleeping entangled and waking when Dean left his bed before Catherine woke. 

He smiled and laughed more than he ever had in his life, and people that knew him as a fairly serious and taciturn man all wondered about the change they saw. It was only a little embarrassing that Sylvia had to point out that he was falling in love.

When he took the time to think about it, he realized Sylvia was right. The knowledge that he was in love for the first time in his thirty-six years amazed and saddened him. He mourned the years he’d spent with Abigail, more for her sake than his. She never got to experience the heady feeling of falling in love and the accompanying passion. 

If Cas thought Dean had been part of his life before, he soon found himself mistaken. They were together whenever Dean wasn’t at work. Dean would often read while Cas wrote, respecting his need for quiet, but still wanting to be near his lover. He spent time with Catherine, teaching her how to ride a two-wheeled bicycle and how to pitch and catch a baseball. They were becoming a family of three.

And, everyday, Dean and Castiel fell deeper in love.

~*~

Dean had a rare day off in the middle of the week and he convinced Castiel to leave off his work for the day and spend it in bed. The idea of doing nothing but making love for a day intrigued Castiel enough that he readily agreed.

“You’ve never done this before, have you? Just stayed in bed with a lover?” Dean asked, gathering Castiel in his arms, kissing him lazily. Both men were pleasantly spent.

“You know that you’re only the second person I’ve been with,” Cas reminded Dean.

“I know. I just thought that you might’ve done this at least once before with your wife.”

“I’ve told you what our relationship was like, Dean.”

“I thought maybe you were exaggerating a little. She missed out on a lot, Cas. But so did you,” Dean said gently.

“I never knew what I was missing.”

Dean shifted so he was sitting against the headboard. He’d dragged his lover up with him. “Cas. I want us to start going out as a couple. And, I want to tell Catherine. I’m tired of sneaking out of your bed in the morning.”

“You know how private I am, Dean. I’m just not ready to… Our brothers know and so do Sylvia and Angelo. Isn’t that enough for now?” Castiel equivocated. 

Sighing, Dean tightened his hold. “When you went out with Abigail and Catherine, did everyone know you were a family?”

“Of course,” Cas agreed.

“Did you ever hold hands or show any kind of affection?”

“On occasion,” he admitted.

“Well, I want the same thing, Cas. I’m in love with you and I love Catherine like she was mine. I want us to be a family and I want the whole world to know it,’ Dean revealed. Until his lover could be open about their relationship, Dean was reluctant to admit that Castiel had him thinking of wedding rings and forever afters.

“I’m not ready, Dean.”

“Are you anywhere near being ready, Castiel? Will you ever be ready?” Dean demanded.

“I, I don’t know,” Castiel answered honestly.

Dean got out of bed and began dressing. He knew where this was going and being naked made him feel even more vulnerable. “I _am_ ready, Castiel. I’ve been ready since the first time we made love. I grew up bisexual in a small Kansas town and I’ve been someone’s dirty little secret before.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Dean. You’re not a dirty little secret.”

Oh, no? What would you call it?”

When Castiel had no answer, Dean opened the bedroom door and then turned to look at his lover. “Let me know when you figure it out.”

~*~

Castiel couldn’t believe that such a good day had turned to shit in a matter of moments. He felt Dean was being completely unfair in asking for more than he was yet ready to give. He decided to give his lover a few days to calm down and come to his senses.

~*~

A month later and Dean still hadn’t called or come over. It didn’t take long for Castiel to regret his honesty. But, he still wasn’t ready for the kind of relationship that Dean wanted. He didn’t know if he ever would be. Besides his own discomfort, he was also worried about how his relationship would impact his daughter. Despite how much he loved his neighborhood it was fairly conservative, and he didn’t want Catherine to take any flack for his decisions. He remembered well how Sylvia had been treated during their early outings, and didn’t want Catherine to experience the silent disapproval his friend had faced.

Their schedules were different so it was conceivable that they need never run into each other. Except they did. The first time was a little over a month after their argument. Dean happened to be on the elevator, with an attractive redhead clinging to him and giggling in his ear. Castiel was grateful that Catherine wasn’t with him as he rode the elevator down, trying to ignore Dean and his date, face flaming and chest burning with jealousy.

Two weeks later, Castiel spent another uncomfortable few moments in the elevator with Dean and a very attractive blonde man, both of them in leathers and carrying helmets. It was obvious they were on their way for a ride on Dean’s motorcycle. It was after this incident that Castiel took to checking to see if Dean’s car and motorcycle were parked in the lot. If they were, he made a point of taking the stairs, unwilling to run into his former lover.

Sylvia was angry with him and she wasn’t shy about telling him so every chance she could. Castiel didn’t fight back or defend himself. He agreed that he was a moron and a fucking idiot. 

Gabriel went at him just once. Castiel finally admitted that he and Dean were no longer together and the reason why. Gabe ranted at him for nearly an hour.

“Let me make sure I understand this. He’s in love with you and you’re in love with him; you fuck each other blind, and you balked at holding his hand in public? Do I have that straight?” Gabriel finally asked. 

“That’s a little simplistic,” Castiel said stiffly.

Gabriel looked at his younger brother in disgust. “Get your head out of your ass, Cassie before you lose that delicious man for good. Call me when you’ve come to your senses.” He turned and walked out. 

Gabriel then refused all of Castiel’s phone calls. He still called once a week to speak to his niece, whom he loved. He missed her terribly and told her he was working and hoped to see her soon.

Castiel just didn’t see a way he could make this right. He still felt unready to go public with his relationship, and so he pushed it aside, concentrating on Catherine and his book. He was pouring his soul out into the characters and spent hours each day writing, caught up in the story of a love that defied every boundary and obstacle. 

If he was lonely, he kept it to himself. If he missed Dean more than was humanly possible, he kept it to himself. And if he had trouble sleeping at night and eating and laughing, he kept that to himself as well.

~*~

Three months after the argument that took Dean out of his life, the phone jerked Castiel out of a deep sleep. He noticed that the clock read 5 AM. Groggy, he whispered, “Hello.”

“It’s me, Castiel. I’ll be at your door in five minutes. Dean and Angelo have been shot,” Gabriel said.

“Wha? What?”

“Just get dressed. Sylvia is going to bring Jordan over and I’ll stay with the kids. I’ve got Sam with me. There’s a patrol car waiting to take you all to the hospital,” Gabriel ordered.

Castiel threw on jeans and a t-shirt and went to check on Catherine before he opened the door. He brushed his teeth over the kitchen sink and then went to turn the covers down on the bed in the guestroom. 

He was getting his sneakers on when Sylvia arrived carrying a still sleeping Jordan, followed closely by Gabriel and Sam. She slipped Jordan into the bed and turned to hug Sam and then Castiel.

“I should stay here with the kids.” Castiel began.

“Don’t be an asshole, Cassie. Dean has both you and Sam listed in case of an emergency,” Gabriel snapped.

Sylvia grabbed Castiel’s arm, dragging him from the apartment. “Let’s go, Castiel. I need you with me and Dean’s gonna need you.”

Gabriel stopped Sam with a gentle hand on his arm, “Call me the minute you know something,” he said softly giving him a brief kiss.

Castiel made note of the kiss and their body language and filed it away for later. He couldn’t believe his brother hadn’t told him he was involved with Dean’s brother.

A patrol car was waiting for them at the front of the building, a young, serious police officer at the wheel. Sam slid into the front seat and Sylvia and Castiel slid into the back seat. Sylvia gripped her friend’s hand while she tried to call a number of Angelo’s friends to find out more information. Sam tried asking the driver if he had any information, while Cas stared out the window in shock.

There was no traffic so early in the morning and the siren and flashing lights meant there were no red lights. A contingent of cops met the trio at the hospital entrance, protecting them from the media that had already gathered and escorting them directly to the ICU waiting room.

It only took a few minutes for a doctor to come out. He asked to speak with Sylvia first, and tried to lead her to a more private room, balking when Castiel and Sam came along. “We’re family,” she said, stopping the two men from leaving.

Sighing, the doctor briefly looked at all three of them. “Okay. Mrs. Giorgetti, your husband will be out of surgery shortly. A bullet shattered his elbow, and another went through his shoulder. There was some blood loss and he’s going to have to go through rehab, but he’s going to be just fine.”

Sylvia’s knees gave out and she began crying in relief. Sam caught her and manhandled her to a chair. “And my brother?” he asked.

“Detective Winchester’s injuries were more serious,” the doctor began. “A bullet shattered his hip and he’s in surgery to repair it. Another bullet deeply grazed his head and there was significant blood loss. We had to stabilize him before surgery, and we’re looking at another few hours of surgery. There was quite a bit of damage and it’s delicate work. His recovery time is going to be at least six months, and he’s going to have to work very hard to get any kind of mobility back.” 

“But he’s going to live, right?” Sam demanded.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester, he’s going to live.”

“Can we stay with him when he gets out of surgery,” Castiel asked.

The doctor looked briefly at the papers attached to his clipboard. “You’re Mr. Novak?”

“Yes, I‘m Castiel Novak.”

“You’re listed as Detective Winchester’s partner, so yes, you’ll be allowed to stay.”

A nurse poked her head into the room and told them that Angelo was out of surgery. Sylvia rose and hugged Sam and Castiel. “I’ll be by to see Dean as soon as he’s out of surgery.”

“Give Angelo our love,” Sam said. The two men sat and began their long wait. 

~*~

They sat in silence, tuning out the voices outside the door. There were cops coming and going. Every so often one of them would pop in with a cup of coffee or to ask if they needed anything. Castiel spent his time studying Sam as he updated Gabriel on Dean and Angelo, taking in the long lean length of him. “How long have you and my brother been together?” he asked when Sam hung up.

“Only for a few months.”

“How come Gabriel didn’t say anything to me?”

“You’re going to have to ask him that. We went out on our first date right before you and Dean broke up.” 

“I see,” Castiel muttered although he didn’t see at all. He was hurt that his brother had kept this from him.

“Do you?” Sam asked. 

Unwilling to lie again, Castiel said nothing and the two men sat in silence. Castiel spent the time thinking about the fact that Dean had listed him as his partner and hadn’t removed him as an emergency contact. That was a commitment that was damn close to a marriage. He was ashamed that he had been unwilling to publically acknowledge his relationship with Dean. The second he’d heard Dean was shot things slotted into place for Castiel. He no longer had any doubts about what he wanted. His thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came in to bring them to Dean. 

In his hospital bed, Dean looked diminished. He was pale as paper, his face creased in pain. He was just starting to come out of the anesthesia, and his heart monitor’s beeps began sounding faster.

“Sammy,” he mumbled, attempting to rise.

“I’m right here, Dean. You and Angelo were shot. He’s okay and so are you,” Sam hurried to reassure his older brother. 

Dean relaxed back into the bed and struggled to open his eyes. It was only then that he noticed Castiel. “Cas?”

“I’m here, Dean.”

Turning to his brother, he pleaded, “Get rid of him, Sammy. I don’t want him here.”

Castiel paled and left immediately. The officer who had driven them to the hospital took him home. 

~*~

Over the next weeks, Castiel finished his book, Fallen Angel, his love plain to see in every word. He didn’t think he was going to get a happy ending, so he insured that his fictional angel, Vaasa, and the human soul he’d loved for hundreds of years did. It was an unlikely story: A newly made bumbling angel who fell in love with the human soul he’d been assigned to over several lifetimes. Vaasa eventually gives up his angelic life in order to spend one lifetime with his human. Castiel had given the human, David, many of Dean’s qualities. Fallen Angel was a love letter to Dean. Maybe the only one he’d ever get to write.

Sam, Gabriel, and Sylvia kept him updated on Dean’s condition when his every attempt to reconcile with his lover was rebuffed. Sam had confided in him that Dean didn’t want Castiel’s pity, and he was convinced that was the only reason Castiel was trying to reconcile with him.

Castiel would have told Dean that nothing could be further from the truth if only Dean would have agreed to talk to him. 

Five weeks after Dean and Angelo had been shot, Castiel was deep into his final edit when his doorbell rang. Uttering a short curse, he looked through the peephole to see Angelo. Letting the other man in, he offered him a seat in the kitchen and coffee, both of which were accepted.

“How’s the arm?” Castiel asked.

“Good, really good. I’ll be back at work next week. I don’t know who’ll be happier, Sylvia, or me,” Angelo teased.

Castiel laughed. “That’s a tossup, I’d think.”

“Did I ever tell you how Sylvia and I met?” Angelo asked.

“No. I always assumed there was a story there.”

“Yeah, you could say that. I met her my first year of college. We were in the same class, and man, that girl just knocked me on my ass.” He paused to sip at his coffee, his eyes seeing nothing but the past.

“I didn’t tell my family, and my buddies helped out because they thought she was just a piece of ass. I let them think that. I’m not proud of it, but I couldn’t see any other way to have what I wanted,” Angelo recalled.

“What was the problem?” Castiel asked.

“Are you kidding? You lived in Oakwood Park, Castiel. It’s fucking lily white and good Catholic Italian boys don’t date, let alone marry black women,” Angelo bit out bitterly. “But, there came a day when I knew that I didn’t want to live without Sylvia. I was already on the force, and I lost most of my friends and my relationship with my family still sucks.”

Castiel sighed. “I know there’s a lesson here for me, but I’m not seeing it, Angelo. I haven’t been sleeping all that well and I’m not thinking as well as I should be. Just spell it out for me.”

“You and Catherine? You’re family, Castiel. But so is Dean. You can’t let other people decide who you can or can’t love. And not for nothing, Castiel? It’s pretty fucking obvious you and Dean are in love. Fix it, dude,” Angelo ordered.

“Dean refuses to see me.”

“You hurt him. You’ve got to make some kind of grand gesture,” Angelo advised.

Castiel went into his office and loaded Fallen Angel onto his iPad. He returned to the kitchen, handing it to Angelo. “I’m still working on the final edit, but maybe this will do?”

“What is it?”

“My new book. I haven’t told anyone about it and I haven’t shown it to anybody yet.”

Angelo began reading and was immediately thrust into the story. He stopped after fifteen minutes. “I’m going to pull up your couch if you don’t mind,” he requested.

“Go right ahead. I’ll be in my office. Feel free to eat or drink whatever you want.”

~*~

The day passed swiftly for both men. Castiel was nervous about showing such personal work to Angelo; he’d become obsessive about the book, editing and reediting, looking for perfection, especially since he’d ruined his relationship with Dean. He wandered in to the living room often; each time expecting that Angelo would look at him and tell him the book was utter crap. Each time, however, he found his friend deeply engrossed in reading.

Angelo was immersed in the intriguing story. The language and the skill with which Castiel wielded it blew him away. It was achingly beautiful. The story had something for everyone, intrigue, mystery, humor, deep hope, adventure, and a love that transcended time itself. Castiel’s words revealed an unexpected spiritualism and held out the promise of love beyond this world. 

All too soon, Sylvia was ringing the doorbell to drop off Catherine and dinner and to fetch her husband for his own dinner. Angelo took the iPad with him, promising to return it as soon as he was done reading.

~*~

Neither man slept that night. Angelo stayed up reading, while Castiel fretted about his friend’s reaction to the book. Sleep was elusive, as it had been for longer than Castiel cared to think about. 

When his doorbell rang the next morning at 11, he was surprised, but answered half in hope, half in dread.

Angelo clutched the iPad to his chest, his tired eyes searching Castiel’s face. “This would be a pretty big gesture, Cas. It’s gorgeous, probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever read and your love comes through in every word.”

Sighing in relief, Castiel nodded. “I was planning on sending Dean a copy as soon as it’s published.”

“No, Cas, I’m taking this to Dean right now. He deserves to see it before it gets published. Besides, do you really want to wait that long?”

“What if he hates it or doesn’t get it?” Castiel asked.

“Then you’ll know and you both get on with your lives,” Angelo said.

Castiel had no comeback to Angelo’s simple statement of fact.

~*~

After a week had passed with no word, Castiel braced himself for the final blow. He knew it was his fault, and he endlessly grieved his stupidity and cowardice. He didn’t know how he was going to deal with seeing Dean fall in love with someone else. And it was bound to happen. Dean was a loving, giving person who very much wanted love in his life. Castiel figured being forced to watch Dean fall in love with someone other than him would be his penance and no more than he deserved for pushing Dean away.

Ten days after Angelo left with his iPad, his doorbell rang and a resigned Castiel answered it. A gaunt Dean using a cane stood there looking as beautiful as ever. “Can I come in?” he rasped.

### Epilogue: One Year Later

After a brief, but intense bidding war, Fallen Angel was fast tracked and published to critical acclaim. Within a month, the buzz propelled the book to the top of The New York Time’s Best Seller List, and there it remained, where it looked to stay for the foreseeable future.

After weeks of trying, Dean was finally able to talk Castiel into doing a book signing. He was proud of Castiel and wanted to show him off to the world. He sat by his lover’s side the entire day claiming he was security. It didn’t stop him from draping a proprietary arm around Castiel every now and then, or touching him gently throughout the day. Touches that made Castiel smile every time.

Castiel was gracious as he signed each book. He had a word or two for each person and he sent each of them away feeling as though they mattered. And when the day was over, the two men went back to the home they shared and the daughter they loved.

The End


End file.
